Get them back
by kopycat101
Summary: Another world meeting, another waste of time, right? As it so happens, someone VERY unexpected snaps during this day's meeting. Will they be able to calm down and listen to reason?


**AN**: This idea came from prompt 50 (located in chapter 10) from '333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN' by iTorchic.

* * *

><p><em>I can't take it. Everyone's so <em>_**damn**__ carefree._

That's when Italy snapped. He stood up and took out his gun, a Berreta 92SB, and words started to tumble out of his mouth.

"Everyone, **shut the fuck up**!" he boomed, pointing his gun in front of him menacingly. Everyone stopped, completely shocked as they look at him.

"I swear to **fuck**, this is all complete **bullshit**! **All this shit is fucked up**, and all you fuckers **do** is just sit there on your **prissy asses** and **flap your goddamn mouths**!" he raged, moving his gun around the room. "Seriously, **what the fuck**? I've **had it **with all of you goddamn morons; you can't do **shit**!"

"Itaria," said Germany gruffly as he grabbed onto Italy's shoulder, who just jerkily shrugged the hand off. He then pointed his gun straight at Germany's face.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me," Italy said darkly.

"W-Woah, dude, just calm down!" America told him from the other side of the room.

"No, I will **not** fucking calm down, you tub of lard!" Italy yelled as he whirled around and trained his gun on America.

"*_Fratello_, calm down. I think you need a peace hug," Romano said firmly as he came from behind and tightly wrapped his arms around his younger brother to calm him.

"**Bitch**, let me go! **I don't need a fucking peace hug**!" Veneziano screeched, trying to get out of Romano's grip. Romano changed his grip and firmly held the struggling Veneziano in place.

"**Let go**!" North Italy screamed as he started to fling his arms behind him as he tried to lurch around, almost hitting South Italy with his gun on a few occasions; Had South Italy not dodged the assault, he would have been struck painfully in the face.

"**That's it**! We're going out in the hall to straighten you out!" Romano yelled, angered beyond belief. He gripped Veneziano's hand and ripped the gun out of his grip, putting the gun on his belt while holding his little brother with all his might with just one arm. He then got a hold of Veneziano's ear and quickly yanked him over to the exit.

"**You FUCKER**! I SAID TO LET GO OF ME!" Italy yelled. Romano gave a large yank and dragged him, his arm latched onto Italy's.

Romano got him out of the door and slammed the door shut, grabbing the back of Veneziano's jacket and dragging him down the hall. He then roughly threw his little brother against the wall.

"Lovino!" Italy said in a reprimanding tone as he was thrown against the wall, looking at his older brother, rage evident in his usually peaceful face.

"_Fratello_! Calm the **fuck** down!" Romano said angrily at Veneziano. "Is this about the fucking mafia?"

Feliciano sneered angrily at is older brother. "Why **wouldn't** it be?"

"Listen to me, you little prick, I'll get them under control, okay?" Romano said, glaring at Italy.

"So, you'll-" Italy began before Romano cut in.

"I'll get the mafia back on your side of the country," Romano confirmed. He saw his little brother visibly relax, the anger draining out of his face.

"That's a relief, then… You promise?" Feliciano asked, staring into Lovino's eyes.

"I promise I'll do what I can," Romano said, sighing and rubbing his forehead at the prospect of going through the trouble of convincing the mafia to move their headquarters.

"**_D'accordo_!" Italy said, smiling at his older brother. "Thank you, _fratello_."

"You're welcome," stated Romano, a hint of annoyance in his voice, and he pulled out the gun that belonged to Feliciano. "And I'll put _Felisa_ back, while I'm at it, too," Romano said, holding the Berreta 92SB to the side, showing it to its owner. "I know she's your favorite gun, so I'll make sure to be careful with her."

"Fine then," said Feliciano, who was still glowing from the knowledge of there being a solution to his problem. Even though Lovino was lazy, Feliciano trusted him to get the job done, for his brother always faired well with the type of affairs that dealt with ordering others around.

They walked down the hall, and Lovino entered the meeting room, followed closely by a now cheerful Feliciano.

...

Everyone swiveled their head around to watch the Italy brothers walk in. Feliciano had thankfully calmed down and was now his usual airheaded self, while Lovino only looked like he got his feathers slightly ruffled from the conversation they had outside. Although, Lovino usually looked like that, so many could not tell if there was a change at all.

The meeting quickly picked up the pace as the Italy brothers sat down in their seats again.

Soon enough a debate was started about weapons being in the meeting room, it turning comical and annoying almost instantly as America, England, and France started to disprove each other's statements.

Soon enough, others were somehow dragged into the debate as their names got mentioned or were called upon to give backup to certain points.

The scene with Italy was temporarily misplaced out of many of the nation-tan's minds.

...

Italy looked on at the debate going on between America, England, and France, and slowly rested the side of his face on his fist, his eyes sharpening as he thought through something. "Doitsu…" Italy started casually, his voice lowering in pitch and his eyelids slightly drooping in disinterest as he watched the three countries fighting about something or another.

Germany slightly jolted, and tried to cover it up by looking composed as he usually was. "Yes?" he grumbled, taking a side-glance at Italy.

Italy took a side-glance at Germany, his eyes intent. A shiver ran through Germany momentarily, and Italy spoke. "You'll help me get my men back on my side if Romano fails… Right?" Italy then turned his head and gave a small confident smirk at Germany, a violent glimmer in his eyes.

"Hmph. Sounds to me as if it's another thing I have to clean up for you," Germany grumbled, his crossed arms slightly tightening from the tension he was feeling.

Italy gave an annoyed scowl, and pressed on. "Right?" he said, his tone darkening.

A shiver ran down Germany's back; this dark side of Italy was… unexpected and off-putting. He curtly said, "Yes. That is what friends do."

Italy then rested his head on his arms, smirking victoriously up at Germany, his eyes still half-lidded in pleasure and sharp. He then turned his head, looking at the ongoing debate, his smirk vanishing. He stared at them, his face slack and his eyes sharp, yet the half-liddedness was now from the cause of boredom.

...

Lovino had watched the exchange from his seat situated in the eastern wall, his eyes intent and his brow furrowed, slightly scowling. He stared at his little brother, eyes intent, wanting his stare to penetrate Feliciano so that they could make eye contact.

"Veeeee," Romano muttered under his breath, peeved, as he kept on staring at his brother intently. Feliciano turned his head and locked eyes with his older brother; a type of message seemed to pass between them and Feliciano gave a slight nod in understanding.

"_Forget about it; Remember, I'll try to handle it, alright?_" was the message Lovino seemed to pass on with his stare.

Feliciano faced forward and closed his eyes temporarily, then snapped them open, their old cheerful demeanor returned. He raised his head from his arms and stared with his usual blank and carefree stare at the debate that seemed to have spread through a surprisingly large portion of the room.

"Ne, ne, we should get some pasta~!" Italy blurted out, his arm raised, joining into the debate.

Everyone's head seemed to snap towards Italy, many relieved that his outburst was like nothing from earlier.

...

The meeting went on, and the usual routine befell the room; completely random suggestions and comments flying across the room, causing chaotic and practically pointless conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Really, I thought that imagining dark!Italy would be hard, but I (surprisingly) found out that it really wasn't (at least, to me)!

Actually, I was imagining this in my mind, with Italy lashing out and everything, and let me tell you, it was pretty damn awesome! 8O (And pretty damn hot, too 833c *shotshot*)

And I somehow keep on switching between names for the Italy brothers…Woops. :U

I was able to spell them perfectly, though, and when I looked it up I was taken by surprise at my intuition of how to spell them!

[Feliciano is North Italy's real name, Veneziano being a nickname.]

[Lovino is South Italy's real name, Romano being a nickname.]

_*Fratello_= brother

_**D'accordo_= OK

_Felisa_= A female name. It's the Italian form of the Latin word "Felicia", which means "lucky"

Berreta 92SB is a type of handgun from Italy.


End file.
